


Bustin' makes me feel like I'm trapped in The Furthur

by RebeccaOTool



Category: Insidious (Movies), The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: Gen, Humor, Paranormal, demon, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 17:38:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a drabble of my favorite Ghostbuster meeting my favorite psychic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bustin' makes me feel like I'm trapped in The Furthur

“The _Further_.” Egon snorted. “The Further is nothing more than a parallel dimension that entities class three or higher reside in to gain access to our world.”

“And how is that any different from what I told you?” Elise was smiling, but she didn’t look amused. 

Egon faltered for a second. “It’s...just a parallel dimension. Not a mystical realm only reachable with your so-called ‘psychic’ abilities. I’d like to see some hard evidence before we blindly trust your claims that you can astrally project into this realm.”

Elise’s smile turned into a smirk. “Well Dr. Spengler, I believe you’re about to get your proof.”

She’d tell him to duck the next time that lipstick-faced bastard tossed something the skeptical Doctor’s way. But sometimes, she had to let non-believers take their lumps.

And they still had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> It was in my brain and it wouldn't leave. Maybe I'll write more.


End file.
